The Rich and The Poor
by GeNoWaFeR
Summary: Meet Toda Erika, the money saver and the girl who thinks money makes the world go around. Meet Kim Jaejoong, the jerk who spends sackfuls of money without flinching and the guy who thinks money is just another fruit in the bowl. ft. DBSK/TodaErika/Yui
1. Prologue

**_THE RICH AND THE POOR_**

* * *

_**P**rologue_

They said money was the root of all evil. Like I believe in that nonsense. I mean, come on, isn't money what gets us our daily food? Isn't money what makes sure we have a roof over our heads? Isn't money what everyone spends their whole life working their butts off for?

Nu-uh, life is a gamble of money and that's my motto. That's what I live by. I've never wavered in my opinion before.

That is, until I met him…

* * *

**_AN's_**

_In case you're wondering, disclaimers and such are on the next chapter **yea i kno i should've put it here but im too lazy haha**_


	2. Steak and Carpet

THE RICH AND THE POOR

ft. DBSK//Toda Erika//Aragaki Yui//Miura Haruma

* * *

hey guys! its been a while since ive started a fic, and im back with another DBSK fic! *insert clapping*. i first uploaded this on

_soompi_ (h t t p : / / w w w . s o o m p i . c o m / f o r u m s / i n d e x . p h p ? s h o w t o p i c = 2 5 6 2 6 7 & s t = 0)

and

_winglin_ (h t t p : / / w w w . w i n g l i n . n e t / f a n f i c / j e n n i f e r o c /)

so go check it out there! just get rid of all the spaces in the links ^^

the layout is much prettier there too haha. ^^

So as you can kind of tell, this fic is a JaejoongXXToda Erika fic. i know this is a weird gasoo pairing but i love them both very much heehee

oooohoooh Disclaimer time:

**The following is a work of Fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the celebrity names/images merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrity is in real life. No offence is intended towards them, their families or friends. **

heehee, and my copyrights ^^

© GeNoWaFeR 2008. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of GeNoWaFeR

* * *

_**C**hapter **1**_

_Please R&R!_

* * *

**_Erika's POV_**

"YAH, YUYA GET YOUR HAIR GEL OFF MY BEDSIDE TABLE!" I screamed to my annoying, appearance-caring little brother

"Gosh neechan, no need to get so worked up about it" said a yawning and head-scratching Yuya as he came out of his bedroom.

"Well, since your gel tub is about 15cm wide and my desk is only like 30cm wide, I see every reason to get worked up about it" I retorted, annoyed.

"It's not my fault I want to look good for the first day back," Yuya said smirking, " I cant let the girls' first impression be a bad one"

"Neechan, what's for breakfast?" asked Ryosuke. Ryo was my other little brother, who was considerably less ego-tistic as Yuya

"In a moment, go get changed first and I'll cook you something in a few mintues" I said.

As Ryo left, I turned around and faced my wardrobe mirror, as I unsmoothed several creases on my dress I smiled to myself.

After breakfast, Yuya asked if we could take a cab to school.

"What are you talking about?? Why should we spend lots of money on a cab when we can just take the cheap and public bus? It saves money and the environment" I said.

"Yah, neechan just once? Why cant we, you know…arrive in style?"

"You baka, it's just going to make you seem snooty and stuck up"

Scowling, Yuya trudged out the front door, not bothering to leave the door open for me

_Thepoorthepoorthepoorthepoorthepoor_

"Erika! OMG you will not believe who we saw at the concert"

"You totally should've been there…it would save me from Yui fully clinging on to my arm screeching at the top of her lungs." Miura said

Yui and Miura, my bestfriends had been gossiping away about the latest concert they'd been to in the holidays. Of course, I didn't go as I didn't think wasting a sackful of money on something that would just make my eardrums hurt the day after was worth it.

"Who'd you see?" I responded half heartedly, not really tuning in. I was focusing on the "50% off sale" sign in a shop across the street.

"YAHH YOU GUESS!!" Yui could be so loudly embarrassing at times.

"You know I don't have the least interest about who the awesomely surprising person was so don't even try to force a guess out of me" I said calmly, now looking across the room to where everyone was lining up for the daily pudding that only cost a dollar*

"Pff, you're no fun" Yui pouted. "But since im such a nice friend I'll tell you anyway ^^ It was

JUNGYUNHO!!!!!!!!!!!"

My head shot up. Jung yunho? **THE **Jung yunho ive had a crush on ever since I came to this school? Well…practically every girl had a crush on him and his little gang but yunho struck me differently. On my first day he helped me find my way to the infirmary after falling like an idiot on the hard asphalt. I had fallen for him ever since.

"WHAT? JUNG YUNHO GOES TO CONCERTS??? SINCE WHEN?? WHICH CONCERT WAS IT??" I screeched, causing half the cafeteria to stare at me weirdly.

"Ahem...i mean…why didn't you tell me earlier?" I sat down trying to pretend nothing odd happened.

Yui gave me one of her sly smiles and I knew exactly why she didn't tell me straight away. That girl…

"What's so good about him anyway? That im-too-good-for-you look he's got on his face every time I walk past him. I can't believe you still like him Erika," Miura gave a sigh of exasperation.

But I wasn't listening. I was seriously considering going to the next concert together with Yui and Miura. Maybe if I took up more part-time jobs I could…

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Someone's stupid phone lost me my train of thoughts. But why would I even want to go to a concert?

"Gah, I gotta go to maths, catch you later!" Yui said in a flurry. Grabbing her bag, she rushed off, not noticing I was still in my daze.

…but…maybe…just maybe…if I went to the concerts I could have a chance with him.

"Yui?"

Ok I think on the way home today im going ask that ahjumma if I can have that job at her run down corner store.

"Yui???"

Maybe I should try to score a job at the local foodcourt too…

"YUI!!!!" Miura half shouted, hitting my head in the process.

"OUCH! What was that for?" I said, rubbing my head.

"For spacing out, now come on, we have to get to Science!" Miura said urgently.

"But the bell hasn't rung yet…"

"It rang like 5 minutes ago for your information"

"What? ….wait…

WHAT??????????????" I screamed. I had never been late to class before and wasn't about to start now. I cursed myself for thinking stupid thoughts about concerts and… jung yunho. I smiled a little to myself at the name but quickly shook my head and started running to class.

**Miura's POV**

That babo. But I couldn't help but smile at her rush around like a mad chicken trying to stuff all her stuff in her bag. As she stuffed her science book into her already full bag I noticed her smile to herself slightly, then shook her head hard as if too shake off a fly. I hope she's not thinking about that stupid, full-of-himself yunho…the name made my insides boil.

I still couldn't believe that Erika would like someone as dense as him. I made a mental note to myself to never mention the word "concert" in front of her. I watched her run out of the back entrance of the cafeteria, which was definitely not the way to our science classroom…I smiled again at her stupidity. 5 seconds later she came running back, gave me a glare that said,

"Don't say anything" before rushing out the front exit this time.

Sighing, I rushed off after her. Taking a glance at my wristwatch I realised we were 10 minutes late now, running even faster, I caught up to her and said

"Last one there's a rotten egg!"

I hoped a race would take her mind of the stupid jung yunho half the school population loved to bits.

_Therichtherichtherichtherichtherich_

**_Jaejoong's POV_**

"OI, Changmin, pass me the seafood platter, you've been hogging it for the past 10minutes!"

"Wait wait, just let me finish this scallop!"

"YOU'VE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH!!" I shouted

"Fine Fine hyung…gosh, be nicer." Changmin half glared at me.

Ignoring him, I took the platter he passed. After staring at it for a full minute,

"YAAAAAAAAH! CHANGMIN YOU BABO!!! THE ONLY THING THAT'S LEFT IS ICE!!!!! WHY'D YOU EAT EVERYTHING??" I was enraged. All the prawns, scallops, squid, oysters, fish, crabs, and the huge red lobster was gone leaving nothing but a layer of ice.

"Hyung calm down, think about it logically, Changmin's only held that platter for just over 10 minutes, how could he have possibly finished it all already?" Yunho, the voice of reason stated. "That's like impossible for a human being…right?"

Then there was silence.

"AAARP" Changmin burped.

More silence

"YAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we all shouted but Changmin.

"You disgusting pig! I can't believe you ate everything!" Junsu leapt up, pointing an accusing finger at Changmin who had just started on the hotpot in front of him.

"YAAH GET THAT HOTPOT AWAY FROM HIM!!" The usually calm yunho shouted.

We tussled with the precarious pot that held boiling liquid and liberal amounts of food until

_CRASH_**BANG**_CRAAAAAAAAAACK_**AAAAAAAARGH**

That last sound effect was made by Junsu who had gotten splashed by the boiling water. The pot lay on the expensive Turkish carpet, its contents spilled out around it, staining the intricate patterns.

"whoops"

"Jaejoong im so sorry!! It just…slipped out of my hands! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE!!" Changmin begged for forgiveness.

I was quiet as I surveyed the wreck of the million-dollar carpet.

Then a smile broke out over my face.

"YAY! Now I get a new one. Its been a month and I haven't even changed it yet. Anyway that one was getting so old fashioned. I mean who has brown carpet these days anyway? What colour do you think my next one should be?" I said, not giving a care in the world. I mean…come on…I had about a thousand times the amount of the cost of that carpet in my bank account alone, not to mention thousands of dollars steamrolling in as I spoke.

Junsu and Yunho smiled whilst Changmin gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah hyung, lets go out and get a new one now," Yunho patted my back.

We left the house, not even bothering to clean up our dishes. The maid can do it, that's what maids are for anyway right?

We climbed into my Mercedes people-carrier and after told the driver which shopping centre we were off to. As the car cruised along, I looked out the window, and saw the rush of people lining up at the local supermarket for the daily special. The lights turned red and I was able to get a good look at them.

"Those people are so desperate. It's only 3 pieces of steak fillet**", Junsu scorned.

"Haha yeah, and they all line up like 3 hours before the special starts. What a waste of their daily lives," Changmin chimed.

"But it's mainly ahjussis and ajhummas, you can't blame them for wanting to save some money", Yunho reasoned

I looked at the steadily growing crowd, thinking that all these ahjummas had no life until I spotted a girl, no older than us, fighting her way through the crowd, looking as desperate as everyone else.

"OMO! LOOK! It's a young girl in the crowd!!" I said to my hyungs

"OMO! HYUNG YOU'RE RIGHT! What kind of stupid girl would line up for specials, she's such a no-lifer!" Changmin screeched.

I saw Yunho frown on the edge of my peripheral vision.

"Poor girl, having to spend her afternoon like that. You have to be grateful that we don't have to suffer like her."

Stupid Yunho, missing the point completely.

"What a babo, she' probably got no friends too." I said, trying to turn Yunho's perception around.

Well at least I knew I would never have to bother with those kinds of people in my life. The lights turned green and the car sped off again, and our minds were turned back to the awesome job of buying new carpet.

* * *

**_The A/N's:_**

_*im sorry…I have no idea about the currency and such in korea…so excuse me for using Australian currency ._

_**is it fillet steak or steak fillet? Gosh im so stupid :(_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments are loved~~_


	3. Partnership

**_THE RICH AND THE POOR_**

**C**hapter **2**

* * *

**_Erika's POV_**

"Ok class, a fresh new term means a fresh new project! Which means buddy projects will be back in place, and no Taemin-sshi, you cannot pick your buddies"

"Aww man, we never get to pick our buddies!" A cute little boy said with a pouty face.

Sighh, I thought to myself. I always tended to work better alone. I hated relying on other people, it usually meant they got all the credit for something that was usually just all created by me anyway. I looked out the window, trying not to catch the teacher's eye.

"Aragaki Yui?" the teacher said with a slight smile

Yui was the class ace, even between her shopping sprees, concerts and visiting restaurants; she always found the time to study and always got top marks.

"Yui would you like to pick a buddy?" the teacher smiled at her kindly

"WHAT? How come Yui gets to pick her buddy?" Taemin leapt in the air, with one hand sticking in the air.

"Well Taemin-sshi, if you get 100% on all your subjects next time, maybe you'll have that right too. Although, I recall you only got 43% on your science test last week," the teacher, changing her attitude immediately.

Taemin sat down, scowling and red from embarrassment.

"Um, Can I please partner with Miura?" Yui said oh-so-sweetly.

"Of course" The teacher beamed again.

I sighed again, Yui and Miura were like the class's dream team. Whenever they were paired together, they always got full marks, and not just because of Yui. Oh well, at least my friends were happy.

"Sohee, you're paired with Taemin" the teacher continued.

"BWOH??" Came from two distinct voices.

"Excuse me?"

"Um, nothing miss" Sohee tried to resume her calm composure.

Ahn So Hee. The school's queenka. She was pretty, she had average grades, she was popular, and best of all, she was rich. But she was also snobby and looked down on anyone who was of lower status than her (which was pretty much everyone in her opinion). The thought of prissy perfect So Hee pairing up with the cute dork Taemin was so funny I gave a little snort.

"Erika sshi? Did you want to say something?" the teacher glared. Even though I had good grades and I hung around Yui, she didn't have the same sort of respect for me as she did Yui.

"Nothing miss"

"Well, lets pair you up next then. How about…," her eyes scanned the classroom.

**BANG**

The door clanged open and Jaejoong and his little posse (including the oh-so-hot Jung Yunho) marched in.

"Excuse me? You do not barge into the classroom like that. And why are you 30minutes late to school?" the teacher demanded.

"Oh, I had to do some work for the company," Jaejoong said in his "im-too-good" for you tone.

Everyone knew Jaejoong was to inherit a huge company led by his grandfather. He was often late to school using excuses that he was doing work for his lead up to inheriting it, but everyone also knew that jaejoong and his group got up as late as possible and came to school as if nothing happened.

"We're sorry miss," said Yunho apologetically. I smiled. I knew yunho was such a gentleman even though he hung around that jerk jaejoong.

"That's alright then, it cant be helped, hurry up and sit down." The teacher said.

As Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu and Changmin walked to their desks, everyone stared at them, they were like gods. The guys every girl in the school would die for. Me included. That is…for Jung Yunho.

"Well then, for you four, I will repeat my announcement that I made at the beginning of class. To start afresh this term, we will be doing buddy projects." The teacher said patiently.

Jaejoong scowled and they all exchanged looks. I thought I heard him whisper into Changmin's ear "Hyung, I told you we shouldn't have come today"

"Jaejoong, your grade as been slipping has it not?" the teachers ears were as sharp as a rabbit's. "Well…Erika, since I was in the middle of pairing you and since you got 98% in your last term test, how about you pair with Jaejoong?"

Wait…she cant have said what I thought she said. Yes that's it I must be hearing things. Because for a moment I thought she said I was paired with…

**KIM JAEJOONG.**

**_WHAT??????????????_**

My mind went into total blank. I couldn't possibly be working with the JERK who thinks money is like paper, waving it around as he goes. The JERK that never did his homework and always came late to class. And worst of all, the JERK that had about the whole school's girl population after him, which meant I would be dead meat. Scrap that, more like minced meat.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't think I can pair up with Jaejoong." I said desperately.

"Why not?"

"Because…because" I stuttered.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't. During the project I hope you will make a change in his academic progress." The teacher said with a business type tone and she went on to partner more people.

All throughout the lesson, I felt cold hard stares at me. Even Jaejoong was looking at me like it was my fault.

"So class," the teacher said after she had paired up everyone, "the topic of this buddy assignment is Saving. These days, youth spend way more time buying useless things like video games and lollies and we forget how to save money. Not just money, time as well, everyone spends their time on the computer these days. So this term, I want you to come up with a documentary that relates to how you two have saved up and present it on a CD."

My head shot up. Saving? Well this was something I was good at. But my spirits sank again when I remembered who I was working with. Like Jaejoong would ever learn how to save. The stupid money wasting jerk.

When the bell rang, I leapt up and made a beeline for the door. But just as I got about 2 steps outside the door into the corridor where a huge throng of students had come out from various classrooms for their break. So I made a detour and decided to go to my locker first before meeting up with Yui and Miura. When I got to my locker, I felt a tug on my arm.

"What are you doing? We have to talk." It was the jerk.

"Talk about what?" I snapped.

"About what we're going to do for the project." He said. I cant believe he was smiling, he probably didn't want to spoil his image in front of all these people, who did I mention, were starting to stare at us?

"Whatever, look, you don't have to do anything ok? Just let me do it and stay out of it" I turned to go when I felt him grab my arm and turn me around.

"Let go!" I said, trying to yank my arm out of his grasp.

Then he was staring at me. Like…staring, boring his eyes into mine that made me start to feel uncomfortable. And then…

"BWOH!!!!!! YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT WAS OUTSIDE THE SUPERMARKET YESTERDAY!!!!!" he screeched with a tone of realisation.

"WHAT?" I said, annoyed that he was wasting my precious time. I could be lining up for the daily pudding special now.

"YOU! You were lining up with all the ahjumma's at the local supermarket for the daily special." He said, point his finger at me with a look of disgust.

I cast my thoughts back. Yesterday the special at the supermarket was fillet steak* . Yuya and Ryosuke's favourite dinner meal, so I couldn't miss that opportunity to get it.

"Ha! What a pig, buying 3 pieces of fillet steak for yourself," Jaejoong scorned.

At that moment, I hated him. I mean, I hated him before, but now it was just complete and utter loathing. I walked away without turning back. I ran to the school rooftop* where I usually vented all my emotions, ran to the edge, leaned over and screamed,

"KIM JAEJOONG I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Thepoorthepoorthepoorthepoorthepoor_

"Yah, Erika where did you go?" Yui said with a worried tone.

"Oh, I was just at the bathroom," I lied quickly.

"Oh, coz Jaejoong was here a few minutes ago asking to see you."

"What did you say?"

"Um, he asked for your cell number so I – "

" – YAH! YUI YOU DIDN'T GIVE IT TO HIM DID YOU??"

"As a matter of fact I – "

This is the Summertime. Natsu no mae I kimi ni aeta kara. Saikou no namiga kite iru no sa. I want you to know my sweet emotion. Kakeashi de semete mo** –

I stared at the phone in horror before slowly pressing the "answer" button.

"Yobeseyo?" I said in a frightened tone.

"Erika?"

Sh*t. It was the jerk.

"What?"

"Look im sorry I called you a pig alright? It was just a joke in case you didn't realise. But look, why don't you come over to my place today so we can get started on our project?"

Why did he even care?

"You've never cared about projects before so why should you care now?"

"Um, I dunno? Change of heart"

I snorted into the phone.

"Well whatever, just come to my place at 4 today and we can get started" He gave me his address before telling me to ring him before I got there and hung up.

I stared at the phone.

"He hung up on me!" I said

"Calm down Erika, CALM DOWN STRESS IS NOT GOODCALMDOWNERIKA!!!!!" Yui panicked.

"HE HUNG UP ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched

_Therichtherichtherichtherich_

**_Jaejoong's POV_**

"I don't want to go to school today. My horoscopes tell me today is a day that could change my fate and I really want to keep the life I have now." I said in an awfully childish voice.

"Yah, hyung, but we missed yesterday, we have to go today." Changmin begged.

Grudgingly I got up out of bed into my school uniform. It was going to be a long day…

Therichtherichtherichtherich

OMG! I was right. Today was a BAD day to come to school. Miss Soo decided to give out buddy projects today. And I got paired with the most plain and boring girl ever. Well…I didn't even know her name until today, although we've been in the same class for a year. Names weren't my forte. I didn't want to waste my brain space on inferior people's names.

As the bell rang, I turned around to complain to Yunho.

"Who does Miss Soo think she is? Why should I have to partner up with her?" I said, extremely pissed.

"Look hyung, it might not be that bad. Come on, you've got to complete at least one assignment this year."

"But this'll be BORING!"

"AH! Hyung, me thinks I have an awesome idea," Changmin grinned

"Wipe that childish grin off your face and tell me your plan on how to change Miss Soo's mind" I said.

"No, my plan isn't to change Miss Soo's mind" Changmin still grinned.

"Then it's not awesome and I don't want to hear it," I turned away.

"Nonono hyung, you'll like this. In order to make this project fun, howabout lets make a bet. If you don't get above 80% in this project, we'll do whatever you want for a week."

"What kind of stupid plan is that?"

"- Yeah, who said I'd want to do whatever he wants for a week" Junsu added.

Changmin leaned over and whispered in his ear. I saw Junsu turn slightly red and nodded.

"Fine, ok I agree"

"What??"

"Me too" Yunho said nonchalantly

"WHAT? Why you too?"

"I just want to see you get good grades sometime soon hyung -" Yunho said happily

Then I thought to myself. If I could get them to do whatever I wanted them to do…I thought of the possiblilties. Plus, nothing would happen to me if I didn't get about 80%. The 80% wasn't that high either…

" – that is, if we raise the mark to 95%" Yunho finished

WHAT? 95% is literally impossible for someone like me. But still…

"Fine" I said

"huh?" Junsu and Changmin said whilst Yunho merely smiled.

"What are you 'huh'-ing about? You're the one who came up with the idea!" I said to Changmin

"But I didn't think you'd accept!"

"Well I have. Now if you'll excuse me" I got up and walked out the classroom. I had to find that babo.

I eventually found her lurking out the corridor of the lockers. I walked up to her and tugged on her arm.

"What are you doing? We have to talk." I said impatiently.

"Talk about what?" she snapped rudely back.

I resisted the temptation to snap back, took a deep breath and smiled.

"About what we're going to do for the project"

Now she was staring at me weirdly, maybe I should stop smiling?

"Whatever, look, you don't have to do anything ok? Just let me do it and stay out of it" she turned around. But I quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around.

That's when I saw her fully, face to face. She looked…familiar? But I couldn't quite place the image of her face with what I was trying to remember. I stared at her for a few seconds before I exclaimed,

"BWOH!!!!!! YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT WAS OUTSIDE THE SUPERMARKET YESTERDAY!!!!!" I screeched with realisation.

"WHAT?" she looked even angrier now.

"YOU! You were lining up with all the ahjumma's at the local supermarket for the daily special." I said, pointing at her accusingly. I couldn't believe I had to work with such a lowlifer. I was now really annoyed. Why should I ruin my image just because I had to do some stupid assignment with her??

"Ha! What a pig, buying 3 pieces of fillet steak for yourself," I vented my anger with that line.

But she yanked her arm out of mine and ran off. Maybe I was too harsh? Gah, who cares? I'm so angry right now.

_Therichtherichtherichtherich_

Ok, I've just called her and apologized. The reason why I asked her to ring be before she got to my place was because I couldn't let anyone see such a poor girl was coming around to my place. I planned on getting her to stop a street away before picking her up to avoid any awkward stares from neighbours.

4pm…that's 30minutes away. That babo better not be late.

_Thepoorthepoorthepoorthepoor_

**_Erika's POV_**

I can't believe im here right now…standing outside kim jaejoong's door. Why did I even come? Maybe it was that nagging conscience at the back of my mind that told me whether or not I hated my partner, I still had to get the best marks as possible. I took a deep breath. And rang the door bell…

* * *

**_AN's_**

_Comments are greatly loved~ Sorry for some typos! i promise i'll fix them up asap_


	4. Households

_**C**hapter **3**_

_Please R&R~_

--------------------------------

_**Jaejoong's POV**_

_*Ding dong*_

Aigoo, she's here already? Let the fun and games begin…grumble grumble. I went down the steps to the back door, took a quick peek out the spyhole, I mean, it could've been anyone, you never know what those crazy fangirls at school could be up to. It was her. Am I suppose to be pleased? I opened the door.

Do I honestly have to be nice to her? This morning's encounter was bad enough. I don't think I could do this for a whole day, let alone the whole time we had to spend together to do the project. Well this is all for a purpose yes…kim jaejoong hwaiting!

"Are you going to invite me in or continue to stare into the depths of nothingness?" she asked rather rudely.

I snapped out of my thoughts

"Well, its not like you have any right to talk, first of all you're late by," I glanced at my Rolex watch, "3 minutes, you forgot to call before you got here, now what are the neighbours going to think? Oh and you entered through the wrong door, this is the back entrance."

Bad move Jaejoong. You're supposed to be nice…

"You're so full of yourself Jaejoong. What does it matter that I'm, hardly, 3 minutes late, that I don't even have you're number since you hung up before I could say anything, and that … wait…this is a back door? But its so…grand?" she said, frustrated.

Whoops. Oh well, I guess its not really my fault I wanted to say everything in one breath before I got pissed again. And in what way is my back door grand? It's only 3 meters wide and double doored. I hate to think what she'd say about my front door.

"Ok whatever, just come in," I ushered her in quickly before ms nextdoor started to peek out her window.

**_Erika's POV_**

Whoa…Jaejoong's house is…wait no scrap that, Jaejoong's mansion is the biggest thing I have ever seen. And that includes the park across the orphanage back in Japan!

"Wow…you're house is…big…" I said, unable to find words to describe the magnitude of the mansion.

"Chyeah, whatever, hang on, I'll go get the assignment sheet," Jaejoong said before disappearing up what seemed like a never-ending staircase.

When he left, I had time to look around the…I think it's a living room, I mean, the living room is usually the biggest part of the house yeah? As I put my bag down next to the table (very careful not to hit the glass figurine atop it) I noticed a little photo frame on top. It consisted of Jaejoong, Changmin, Yunho and Junsu and an unknown boy atop a little hill in front of what seemed like a school, different to the one they were attending now. I bent down to get a closer look but as I did so, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The jerk was back.

"Eeeeee! What are you looking at!" Jaejoong exclaimed and he pulled me away.

"Aish~ That hurt!" I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Whatever, ok this sheet here says "Compose a documentary or a report showing the results of your hands-on project in 'saving' throughout the allocated time." Allocated time?" Jaejoong's eyes flicked to the bottom of the sheet, "OMO! We have to save for…for…for…"

"For what?" I snapped, snatching the paper off him. "A week, that's not too bad."

"Not too bad??? Are you deluded? Well ok, it depends what we're going to be 'saving'."

"Money…duh?"

"WHAT? Ok there's no doubt about it, you _are_ deluded…" Jaejoong said.

"Well it's about time you learnt to do some saving. Look at this!" I picked up the golden clock atop the table. " Why must you buy a gold clock?? What's wrong with plain plastic?"

"That was cheap ok! It only cost a little more than my LCD laptop!" he protested.

"Omo…" I was starting to agree with him, a week was waaay too long. How could I possibly survive a _week_ trying to 'save' with this jerk that thought money shot out of walls into things called ATMs. I took a deep breath and said,

"Look, I know you don't care about school marks and all that, but I do. You're the one who told me to come to you're place and start the project. So if you want to get this over and done with, please, take it seriously."

I silently applauded myself, I think that's the calmest I've stayed when I was pissed.

Jaejoong looked like he was constipated. HA! I should take a picture now and blackmail him with it.

"Fine" he said, letting out a breath of air, before suddenly changing his facial expression to that of a placid smile, "You can tell me what to do, and I'll comply."

Whoa…mood swing much? But I decided to let it pass. As long as this stupid project could be over as soon as possible.

"Ok, I was thinking of doing a documentary rather than a report, I don't think I'll be able to remember everything and write it perfectly into a report after the one week. Plus, Miss Soo tends to prefer technology related things rather than something on a piece of paper. So we'll need a video camera." I sounded like I had put a lot of thought into this. Well, its not like I did, I guess I'm just…a natural quick thinker?

"We have some video cameras, hang on, I'll go get them. You can jot down some stuff on this sheet while I'm gone." Jaejoong went back up the stairs.

I picked up the pencil and started to outline some ideas I had. After about a minute of scribbling down my brainstormed ideas, I heard the doorbell ring. It sounded oddly far away. But the door was right behind me? Oh wait, that's right, this was the back door. I swear, I still believed it was the front door! It's so wiiiiiiiiiide!

I heard multiple footsteps descending down the steps.

"Hello Erika-sshi" a familiar voice said.

At the foot of the steps stood Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin and the man who the dreamy voice belonged to, Jung Yunho.

"Why's she in the basement hyung?" Junsu said.

"Coz the babo entered through the back door," sneered Jaejoong.

What? So what if I didn't enter through the front door. Was I supposed to have known that a humongous door like his was actually the back door?? Wait…what?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Basement???_**

Kim Jaejoong, you have one scary house.

_Therichtherichtherichtherichtherichtherichtherich_

"Got all that?" I said, after telling him the plan for our project.

"Wow…you work fast." Jaejoong said in awe.

Hahahahaha _Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina_* Jaejoong! We had moved up to the living room (which was indescribably big) after Yunho convinced Jaejoong with the reasoning he was being rude to his guests, namely me. The living room had a huge balcony window, that let all the light from outside flood in. But now, a pinkish orange glow was filling the room and I realised that it was getting late.

"AH! I need to go now, its getting late," I said, jumping up.

"Why, scared of rapists?" Jaejoong smirked.

"For you're information, I can take care of myself. No, I need to cook dinner," I retaliated.

"Erika-sshi, have dinner with us." Yunho suggested politely.

"No, it's not just me I'm cooking for, but thank you anyway," I picked up my wallet and started to walk out of the room.

A few moments later, I walked back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Err…Jaejoong, where's your front door?"

_Thepoorthepoorthepoorthepoorthepoorthepoorthepoor_

**_Jaejoong's POV_**

Sighhh, Well, I got through one day already. But honestly, I don't know how long I can keep this up? She's such a babo as well. Going home to cook for other people? Hah! I bet her cooking tastes disgusting.

I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Yo, what're you watching?" Yunho sat down next to me.

"Nothing much," I said, flicking through the channels.

"You know, that Erika girl is really interesting," Yunho smiled.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go work with her?"

"Because we can't change our partners. You know, I feel sort of sorry for her. Do you know where she lives?"

"No…why?"

"Apparently she lives in a broken down apartment that's a one hour drive from school. I also heard, she takes the bus and train to school everyday which means it takes her two hours to get to school, don't you feel sort of sorry for her too?" Yunho put on a soft frown.

So that's why she left before it was dark. Not just because she had to cook. No, I couldn't feel sorry for her. That's just being lame.

"No, why should I care anyway?" I scowled

"You know hyung, maybe if you actually worked hard for once, you'll find this project fun." Yunho smiled.

"Fun? Psh, come on, lets go have some dinner." I turned off the television, leapt up and went to the kitchen table to get my car keys. Until I noticed a tatty green bookbag sitting at the foot of my table. I sighed. That babo left with her wallet and forgot her bag. Talk about money-loving.

I picked up the bag, showed it to Yunho and said,

"What should we do with it?"

"Give it back of course. It's got all her school books in it. She probably really needs it." Yunho reasoned.

"But I don't even know where she lives," I said.

"Check the bag, there might be something"

After rummaging through the bag I found nothing with an address on it.

"Hyung, just call her." Yunho picked up my cell for me.

I sighed, found her number in the 'last called' menu, and punched the green 'call' button.

"Yobeseyo?"

"Erika?"

"Yeees…who's this?"

"Jaejoong"

"Oh…is something wrong?"

"Err, look, you left you're bag here…what should I do with it?"

"OMO!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT IT THERE!!! Oh my god. How am I going to do my assignment for science??? I would go there to get it now but it's too late and the trains don't go that way. Oh no, what am I going to do??" her voice sounded close to hysterics.

"Erm, if you want, I can drop it off for you. Just give me you're address." I couldn't believe I was being so nice.

"Oh, really? You don't have to go to all the trouble," I thought I heard her mutter something like "what a waste of petrol"

"Is saving all you think about? Look, just give me you're address so I can drop it off and not have to see the hideous thing."

The mean act worked. She gave me her address and now I have to drive there. What did I just get myself into?

"Hyung, do you want me to go with you?" Yunho asked.

"Nah it's ok, just whip up some dinner for me for when I get back."

"Ok, see you then!"

I walked out to my garage and started up the car. I sighed for the millionth time and told myself I would go there, drop the bag off and be back ASAP. Like I wanted to get involved with her and have rumours flying around.

_Therichtherichtherichtherichtherichtherich_

As I pulled up the car, I stared in disbelief at the building in front of me. Was this tatty, derelict apartment really where she lived? I couldn't believe it. The paint was peeling off and there was a faint smell of cigarettes around the place.

Picking up the green book bag, I turned off the ignition and came out of the car. She told me she lived on the 5th floor. I went in the main door (which was unlocked…how unsafe!) and looked around for an elevator. I don't believe it…there was no elevator! Do I really have to walk about 10 flights of stairs on foot? You're joking.

After the (rather tough) climb, I stood outside her door and I pushed the doorbell…

------------------------------

A/N's

*_Ore sama no bigi ni yoina_- Catch phrased used by Atobe Keigo in Prince of Tennis. basically it means "Be awed at my prowess"

haha the end of this chapter was supposed to mirror that of the one before~ a little cliffie!

Commets are loved~


End file.
